


Let you love me

by Valtje_91



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Happy Ending, M/M, just a little fluff, ’cause I don’t do angst well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtje_91/pseuds/Valtje_91
Summary: Reimagined version of my story Let it pour. Buddie versionTwo people finally finding their way together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 64





	Let you love me

Buck or Evan Buckley was a young bright man with soft yet piercing eyes. That could cut right through you.  
Everyone who was lucky enough to meet him knew he was reckless with his own heart or health, but for the people he saved or loved, he has the biggest heart. 

A lion’s heart. 

He’s been working at the 118 for a while and he loved it. If he was completely honest, he didn’t like every part of the job. It could get rough. When he first lost someone, he had shutdown and did a stupid thing.  
Luckily he got a second chance and he took it with both hands.

He doesn’t mind the long weird hours. It gives him a feeling of fulfillment, the feeling that he isn’t a complete failure all the time. His parents never said it, but he felt it. 

But the biggest reason is that it means he can also spend time with his favorite dark colored haired man, named Edmundo Diaz.  
People usually called him Eddie or Buck likes to call him Diaz just to annoy him. He has an amazing smile. One that could light up a room.  
His favorite was the soft smile that Eddie reserved for his son - a rare sight - but luckily he was one of the few people that were blessed by it. And it gave him a warm feeling in his stomach when he first realized it.

After the whole being-left-by-Abby-fiasco, he withdrew in himself. He needed time to heal but the arrival of Eddie made it so much easier. Even though he felt threatened in the beginning, his insecurities, which he thought he had buried, came rushing back. 

Eddie and his son Christopher became his support system after he got his head on straight.  
He couldn’t help but fall for him slowly after the time they spent together.  
Buck kept it a secret though. He was so scared to be rejected by him, if Eddie was ever to find out about his feelings. He kept it under lock and key, SEAL training was good for something after all. 

Buck was currently cleaning the kitchen counter, when he heard the familiar sounds of someone walking up the stairs. When he looked up it was straight in Eddie’s eyes and he gave him a shy smile.  
Eddie winked at him as a way of greeting and walked over to him

‘Hey Buck’ Eddie said when he stood beside him. Buck smiled at Eddie’s greeting.

‘Hey Diaz, ready for today?’ He asked him with butterflies in his stomach. 

Maybe today was finally the day he told him, if only he got the courage to do it. 

Buck vaguely heard the other firefighters downstairs laughing and talking to each other. 

‘First.. how many times do I have to tell you to not call me Diaz?’ Buck was given a slight eye roll after the question. ‘Second you know I always am. Are you up for it? he replied cheekily only to met by Buck’s laugh. 

Buck turned away from the counter to wash the dishes. 

Eddie followed his movements and couldn’t help but sigh. How long could he pretend that he didn’t have feelings for him beyond platonic.  
Eddie couldn’t help but notice his best friend more, since he witnessed Buck’s breakdown in the locker-room a few weeks back. He obviously thought he was alone, but they met eyes when Buck stood up and Eddie could tell he was embarrassed.  
He even sent him a text that it was okay to not be okay sometimes. It was met with silence. The soft smile and kind eyes he got the next time they saw it each other meant enough to both of them. 

Buck had become such a big presence in his life.  
While he was musing to himself, Buck had already finished the dishes and was making his way back to him.  
They spent their day relaxing and just joking around. 

The alarm blasting through the station got them jumping up from the couch and grabbing their stuff on the way to the truck.

They were putting away their equipment in the truck after a relatively simple call when he noticed Buck had gotten on edge, by the way how his shoulders were tensed up and was constantly biting his lip when he thought Eddie wasn’t looking.

‘Okay what’s up with you, Buck?’ He finally questioned when he got enough. He could tell he startled him by his question.

‘What? Why?’ Buck answered nervously and purposely tried to avoid his gaze, which was unusual for him and continued his task.

‘Come on.. I know you better than that. You know you can tell me anything right? I won’t judge you.’ Eddie reassured him.

Maybe this was the moment that Buck was waiting for. To finally come clean about his feelings for his best friend. He wouldn’t judge him. Or would he? 

Buck also knew that Eddie was right. There was something wrong, well not wrong but not right either.  
If he didn’t tell him, now that Eddie created the perfect moment to come clean, maybe it would take a long time before he finally would. He meant more to him than to make him Abby 2.0. Not that they were together in the first place. 

He took a deep breath.

‘Diaz.. I don’t.. how am I supposed to.. I can’t..’ Buck began hesitantly while standing up straight. 

Eddie held his breath and he could see Buck hands fiddling with his hands on his jacket then reaching one hand up to rub his neck, a nervous tick,?but didn’t dare to say anything to him scared that he would withdraw in himself again.  
But if he was honest to himself he could feel the pit forming in his stomach. He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, while his thumb was rubbing his neck as a sign of silent encouragement.  
That seems to do the trick. Buck looked him in the eye and took a deep breath.

‘Look Eddie, I’m not sure how to say it so I will just lay it down. Just promise me you won’t get mad at me. I can’t lose you or Christopher. So here’s the thing.. since you have seen me after the whole breakdown thing and seeing me at my worst.. I can’t imagine a life without you by my side. What I’m trying to say is that I have a huge crush on you. Maybe I even fell for you at some point. I-‘ Buck stopped and looked at him with moist eyes. His breathing was labored.

Eddie stopped breathing and he could feel his world flipping upside down at Buck’s heartfelt confession. His eyes went wide and his palms got sweaty. He dropped his gaze for a second but returned it.

‘How long..’ He asked shakingly. Buck looked at him but turned his head away to look at their coworkers wrapping everything up. 

‘Six months.. Maybe longer.. I think when we picked up Christoper after the earthquake that I first felt something shift in my feelings towards you.. ’ Buck answered softly.

‘I.. Buck.. I mean Evan.. ‘ Eddie stopped himself to take a deep breath and calm his racing heart. 

Of all possible things that Buck could have said to him, this was definitely not one of them. 

He didn’t notice, while calming himself down, that a girl had walked up to Buck to thank him for his services and was dragging him away to meet some of her friends.

He could kick himself for not realizing that Buck had feelings for him. How did he not see it? After everything Buck did for him and his son. It was staring him right in the face.  
It was so obvious but he’d been so blind.

So, with just one thing on his mind, he stalked over to Buck. 

Eddie could see that the girl had noticed him coming towards them and saying something to Buck. He could see him turn around with a unreadable look, and continued his journey to him. Like a man on a mission.

When Eddie got close enough he could hear Buck trying to say something but the words died on his lips because Eddie cupped his face and kissed him.  
He poured all of his emotions in the kiss.

Buck stood frozen for a second, not knowing what to do with his hands but it didn’t take very long, he melted into Eddie’s embrace and cupped his face with one hand while the other hand slid through his hair.  
They slowly stopped kissing, Eddie could see his smile forming and couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He quickly turned serious.

‘I’m sorry for taking so long to realize, Evan.’ Eddie said with guilt lacing his voice. ‘I didn’t want to admit it to you or even to myself before but I always had a thing for you. And how can I not? I mean look at the things you do for me and my son. ’

The blinding smile he got in return gave him even more butterflies. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him.

‘Also.. ‘ Eddie started nervously.

‘What.. ‘ Buck said with a smile but when Eddie didn’t continue he searched his face for clues what he was thinking.

‘What.. ‘ He questioned again.

Eddie didn’t know how to tell him so he kissed Buck again. 

This time his arms circled his waist. The surprised gasp Buck let out was worth it. It was a short sweet kiss but filled with promise.  
They pulled away when they heard the catcall.  
They both turned their heads towards the sound and Eddie recognized the girl from before. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He let go of Buck and turned towards her. 

‘Sorry you had to deal with this’ Eddie stated.

‘Are you kidding me? I think you guys just restored my faith in love. So don’t mess it up, you are really lucky.’ The girl replied and gave a quick thumbs up to Buck and mouthed ‘good job’.

Eddie smiled at her nervously before turning around to look at Buck. What surprised him the most was the look on his face, like he hung the moon, it was a surreal feeling.

He quickly took a step back towards him and gave Buck a kiss on the cheek. Buck ducked his head and blushed.

The rest of the shift was filled with stolen smiles and kisses. And of course teasing from the rest of the team, who were so ecstatic. 

They had both felt their hearts heal some more when they came together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. English isn’t my native language.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome! 
> 
> Just be kind
> 
> It’s okay to not be okay sometimes and okay to ask for help.


End file.
